


He’s Going to Need You Maryse

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother’s love, broken Jace, post 3a finale, pre 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Even at 20 something years old there are moments in life a mother’s presence is the only thing that’ll help.





	He’s Going to Need You Maryse

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d so forgive me if there are any grammar errors.

She hasn’t held Jace in her arms in tears since he was a kid. Even then it was seldom because Jace wanted to be strong. But even he couldn’t stay strong forever. She and Robert use to take turns going into Jace’s room when he woke screaming for Michael. But while Robert just sat and tried to comfort Jace. Maryse would crawl in bed with him and sing to him until he was fully asleep and even then she would leave until morning.

 

Now Jace was back after being possessed for months, she hated that she didn’t know about it sooner but she didn’t have time to worry about that. Right now all that mattered was Jace. She stood outside his door, the screams have quiet downed and she couldn’t hear anything. She opened his door and what she found broke her heart. As a mother you never want to see you kids broken. She was the only one here, Isabelle went to get Max and Robert in L.A. to tell them about Alec and everything else, they should be in the silent city right now.

 

She could hear Jace’s heavy uneven breathing. She takes her shoes off, careful not to step on any broken things and crawls into the bed. Jace is hunched over but she doesn’t move him. She just wraps her arms around his frame and whispers small things into his ears. She remembers the lullaby she use to sing to him when he would wake from nightmares. She sings it now,

 

“Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,

Jamais je ne t’oublierai”

 

She never starts from the start of the song. She starts at her favorite line, his breathing was starting to steady and she could hear his sniffles quiet so she continues.

 

“Sous les feuilles d’un chêne,

Je me suis fait sécher.”

 

“Sur la plus haute branche,

Le rossignol chantait.”

 

Jace sits up and finally looks at and everything inside her wanted to cry. She wanted to cry too, she took him into her arms and hugged him he felt small in her arms, even when he was small Jace never felt like it. But now he was broken, after the silent brother released him saying he was physically okay Maryse brought him straight him and he disappeared into his room.

 

“It’s all my fault mom. Everything. Imogen. Clary. All those mundanes. I shouldn’t be here. I should be locked up.”

 

“It’s not your fault. You might not believe me now Jace but it isn’t. You were trapped inside you own mind relieving who knows what. But I will tell you no one will blame you, and if they do they’ll have to go through me. I may not be a Shadowhunter anymore. But I am still a mother, a mother who knows what her son is and he is not a killer without reason.”

 

She lays Jace down on his bed.

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up. Here, Magnus wanted me to give this to you, he had his friend Caterina make a dreamless sleep potion. She said it’ll help.”

 

She makes Jace take it, she needs sleep, a peaceful one, at least for tonight. They’ve all been awake for almost a whole day, no one could sleep. Jace was at the Silent City for 10 hours as they checked on him and she made sure she was there outside waiting when he was done. She wanted to check on Alec but she couldn’t enter the City of Bones anymore, but Isabelle said she’d call when things change. So far nothing, so for now she focused all she had on Jace. He took the potion and was fast asleep.

 

As a mother the last thing you’d want to see is to see your kids broken. But when they do fall apart you have to be there to pick up the pieces. No matter what, because as a mother it’s your job to protect them. And that’s what she was going to do, mundane or not. Her kids are everything to her and no one is going to harm them anymore.


End file.
